lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:.RedCxat
Hello, Welcome to , Here we provide a user-friendly experience and good time. We hope you make lots of edits and help the Wiki. Welcome. ;) Need help? Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Welcome and enjoy the Wiki! ---- Belated Birthday Thanks, and I'm still on Wikia since I still have some interest in it and it wouldn't be right to leave Mars and Ian hanging at NA. I still have stuff planned for NA and even stuff planned for Lookout now. Once I finish those things, then I might leave or just become inactive. As for my birthday, I didn't get anything yet. I just ate apple pie. Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 16:12, May 4, 2014 (UTC) When are you going to be active again? You could've at least coded the wiki before you left like I asked or told me. -- TheGreatKuzon! (talk) 04:17, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Tell me what you think of the story so far. White Wolf Samurai' By Alissa Rosietta Robb and David Matthew Robb' 白' オ' オ' カ' ミ' サ' ム' ラ' イ' ' '' ' '' ' 'Prologue It was cold, so very cold. A frost chilling wind had gripped me this night with vengeance, despite my struggles with it. Bombs exploded in the around me. The screams of wounded soldiers pierced the air. I stood there in the midst of it all, motionless. I was struck with fear. Blood stained my clothes and my swords. It also perfumed the air with its smell. Tears were brought to my eyes. Never before have I seen so much death and destruction. I have no choice but to cower in fear. I was losing this fight. I thought to myself, “Why must we continue this fucking war? It’s taken enough from me as it is. Please make the screaming stop. My ears, no, my soul, my soul can’t take it anymore.” I fall to my knees, wailing a cry of sorrow. I screamed to the top of my lungs, “MAKE IT STO-----------------P!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then there was silence. Utter silence… ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' 'Chapter 1 ' Six months Earlier '' ' I lay there, in my bed, staring at the alarm clock. I had just smashed it because I’m not feeling well. My stomach’s been cramping all morning. “Ugh…why must I suffer this?” I ask myself. What was wrong with me that morning, I have no idea. I would find out sooner or later. I sat up, looked around in my room, and yawned a few times. Today is the first day of my Junior year at school. I had been home schooled all my life, so my parents decided that I should make some friends about a year ago, enrolling me in some Catholic High School in a small town. Ever since I was a little girl, I had only ever had one friend, and his name is Xeon. After a certain incident, I fell in love with Xeon. But I’ve never had the courage to tell him how I feel. ' Enough of what I currently am going through. I slowly raise out of my bed. I looked around; the smell of moisture filled my room. I left the window open last night to give me a cool breeze to sleep to. As a result, I feel surprisingly refreshed. I think to myself, “I wonder if Xeon is waiting for me.” I visualize Xeon leaning against my door frame with a rose in his mouth and wearing a suit loosely, saying, “Come with me, beautiful” My face turns red as I enjoy the thought, even though he’s my friend at the moment. I stand up quickly and stop abruptly. My vision goes blurry and I start to stumble around…head rush. “So dizzy…” I mumble.' I finally regain my balance and walk towards my bedroom balcony. I open the sliding door and walk to the edge. “It’s so pleasant outside, I wonder if Xeon is waiting for me.” ' At Xeon’s House '' Xeon is sleeping up a storm, snoring as loud as a train.' ' My House '' “That would be nice~” I hum.' “So, are you ready for school yet?” said someone behind me suddenly. “EEK!” I screamed, for whoever was behind me gave me quite the fright. I turn around only to see it is the head butler, Jim. “Oh, it’s only you, Jim.” I said relieved. “I see that you aren’t ready yet, Milady, so I will leave your quarters.” said Jim as he left my room.' “'Well, that was definitely not appreciated. Barging in on me like that, he didn’t even bother to check if I was getting dressed.” I say as I start taking off my night gown, “Do any of these butlers have any disregard for a lady’s privacy!” I finish.' “Milady, there’s been a-.” said one of the butlers as he barged into my room. I was in the middle of putting on my school uniform. “Uhh…I guess it can wait.” said the butler. I glared at him with anger.' I finish putting on my uniform and start to head out the door, when my Mom suddenly stops me at the door, “Felecia dear, why do you continuously forget to put on your tie, you’ll get detention if you don’t wear it!” she exclaims as she starts to put on my tie for me. “B-b-but I-I-I don’t like it.” I said, ending with a mumble. “Trust me dear, you look fine.” She said. I don’t like things around my neck. I have a fear that they’ll choke me, however, my mom hasn’t seem to have caught on. I start to panic, I desperately need to get rid of this tie. My mom starts to tighten it. I visualize my head popping off and start to squirm. My breathing speeds up to hyperventilation. I squirm and shake. I start screaming. I was having a panic attack. I tear the tie off my neck and throw it on the ground. My mom looked at me with the strangest of looks. “What was that all about?” she asked. “Mom, I have a fear of things around my neck, please, PLEASE, don’t do that ever again.” I said. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” My mom goes over to me and hugs me. “BLAH!!!!” I cough. “mum yer uficing ee!” I try to say. “Huh?” my mom says and lets me go. I gasp for air desperately and try to regain my breath. “Mom, please, let’s be a little gentler with the hugs!” I exclaimed. I look at the clock on the wall. My eyes grew wide. The clock said 8:03. “I-I-I” I start to take off, “IIIIIIIIIII’M LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” I scream as I sprinted through the halls. ' '''I exploded through the front door and into the road. Just then I heard a horn. I looked to my left to see a hover craft hurtling towards me. I froze with fear. The horn screamed louder. Then suddenly something hit me. I was hurled across the street, and was placed gently on the sidewalk. ' '“Damn, that was a close one, better be more cautious next time, Felecia.” said a man standing in front of me. He turned around and looked at me with a big smile on his face. I couldn’t see the rest of his face because he was so tall, and his smile was creepy, so I did what I thought was natural. “RAPE! RAPE!” ' '“What?” the man knelt down, “Felecia, it’s me, Xeon.” ' '''I look up and see his face, unusually close to mine. My face turns red as a I look down at his lips, for they were so close to mine. “Are you okay, Felecia?” said Xeon, however, I couldn’t hear him. I was preoccupied visualizing him kissing me. Xeon starts snapping his fingers, getting my attention. “Hello? Earth to Felecia?” “Huh?” “Hello, welcome back to reality Miss Space-out. Now let’s get to school, we’re going to be late if you keep this up!” says Xeon as he grabs my hand and drags me to school. '---------------------------------------------------------------' It’s the beginning of 1st Block. I’m sitting at my desk, board out of my mind already. I am very smart, but I’ve always disliked school. I’m constantly picked on by my classmates because of my hair colour. Not to mention my height as well, for I am the shortest person in the school at a miniscule 4’11”. I twirl my pencil in my hand staring at the board. 'I’m supposed to be watching the news like everyone else because this is my Current Events class room. The news is talking about tensions rising between the east and west districts of the empire. I could care less though, cause I’m thinking about how to confess my love to Xeon. '' '''We’ve been friends since preschool. I started developing feelings for him after he saved me from this creepy man that had kidnapped me while we were in the 4th grade. I remember hugging the life out of him after he was finished with my character. If I am correct, I believe I did give him a kiss after he asked me to let go. ' Suddenly the intercom springs to life. “STUDENTS! STUDENTS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE WAR SHELTER BENEATH THE SCHOOL!” I look up in confusion, then I turn my attention to the window. Right before my eyes was the scariest sight I have ever seen. One of the airships from the Imperial Air Navy was flying towards the village. Amidst the panic to get out of the room, I was knocked on the floor and trampled. When I came to a few minutes later, I noticed that I was alone. I went to the door and found it to be locked. I was trapped, and doomed to a fiery death. I ran to the window and tried to smash through it. Instead of shattering the window I broke my shoulder. I couldn’t move my arm, and when I looked up, towards the airship, I grew even more hopeless. The cannons, they were aimed right at my classroom. I watched in horror as they charged up. I close my eyes, lay down, and start to cry. I don’t want to die. I screamed. I screamed as hard as I could, I screamed to the top of my lungs, “XEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Just then, the ship unleashed its cannons. I stood up as the floor, walls, and ceiling exploded into fragments and splinters. The shockwave kicked me back and threw me against the wall opposite the windows. Everything went black. ' ' ' ' ''' ''I feel cold, so very cold. It’s dark. I can’t see anything. It’s quiet. I can’t hear anything. Where am I? The air here is heavy, and hot to the nose. I see a light. Someone’s calling me. '' '''“Felecia! Wake up Felecia!” “WAKE UP DAMMIT!” I feel a sharp pain as I start to open my eyes. “Xeon?” I mumble. “FELECIA!” Thank god you’re alive.” Xeon picks me up. “We need to get out of here!” Xeon exclaims as he carries me on his shoulders. I look around. I see one of the students, or at least I think it was a person. The body was completely turned inside out and all over the floor and walls. I grow sick to my stomach from the mere sight of the blood. The I notice that Xeon is taking us away from the flaming rubble. “Wait, what about the War Shelter?” I ask. “That Shelter couldn’t protect us from shit.” Xeon states very clearly as he tosses me into the back of a hover craft. “We’ll use the smoke and flames as cover to get away.” Xeon explains. ' '“But what about our families?” “It’s too late, Would you rather survive than die?” ' '“I’d rather live.” ''' '''I look back at the burning village. I see the bottom of the airship open up and a beam erupts from it, vaporizing everything below. I also see something like a column of flames erupt from the ground destroying the airship. I gasp. I think of what could have gone wrong to have destroyed the ship in such a way. Then I think of my family. Tears run down my face. I feel a knot in my chest. I turn to Xeon; he looks at me with sympathy. I fall over and cry in his chest. “W-why Xeon? WHY DOES THERE ALWAYS HAVE TO BE WAR! Why does it have to take the ones I love most away from me?” I cry myself to sleep in his arms as we grew farther and farther away from the smoldering village. I wake to the sounds of nature around me. Birds chirp and fly above. The sky is a clear blue. When I sit up, I come face to face with a grave stone. “Uhhh, what am I doing in a graveyard?” I say. I am then alerted to foot steps. I turn my head to see Xeon walking towards me. “Oh, you’re awake. I just got back from the small town down the road from here. I got us some supplies.” says Xeon. ' '“Oh, okay. What’s the condition of th-“ “Gone, there’s nothing but ashes where the village used to be.” Xeon says, cutting me off. ' '“So, what are we going to do now, Xeon?” ' '“Well, I’ve decided that,” Xeon walks over to a grave in which there is a giant ax-sword sticking out of the ground, “I’m going to fight!” he pulls the sword out of the ground and raises it to the sky. “F-Fight?! B-b-but I’ve never even hurt a fly…” I cower back, for I really dislike violence. ' '“I’m not going to sit back and watch as the Eastern resistance kills millions of innocents for their own selfish desires. So, are you with me or against me?” Xeon reaches out his hand to me, “I guess I’m with you then, I wouldn’t last a second on my own.” I slap my hand into the palm of his. He pulls me up. He looks at me. I see his eyes go over my entire body. I turn red for I thought he was looking my breasts. I quickly cover myself. “HEY! What do you think you’re looking at?!” I shouted. Xeon looks at me with a puzzled stare. ' '“Felecia, I was merely observing your condition. Your clothes seem fine, however, your face is covered in soot and ash from the school.” Xeon pauses, “Well, we can’t have you going around in your school uniform. Let’s get you some new clothes, but first, we need to arm you with some weapons.” Says Xeon. “Weapons?!” I yelp, “But I don’t even know how to use a kitchen knife…” I explain, but my efforts were in vain. Before I knew it, I had two katanas in my arms. I’m weak, and these were heavy, so I immediately dropped to my knees. “These are heavy!” I whine, trying to get out of fighting. “Stop complaining, or I’ll ditch you on the side of the road.” said Xeon, and I could tell he was serious. “Hmph!” I pouted. ' '“I’m headed back into town, stay put. If you run off, you’ll die, if not by bandits or harsh weather, then by my hand. I have no patience for whiny weaklings, so stay put.” And with that, Xeon was gone. ' '''I panicked. I’ve never been left alone like this before, especially in a graveyard. At first, I was scared, then I grew furious. I was angry that he was treating me this way. My thoughts about him were starting to change, and I was also angry about that. I screamed, throwing my arms down, and then suddenly the gravestones around me exploded. I looked around terrified. ''Did I just do this? ''I thought to myself. Xeon, please get back soon. ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '''Chapter 2 The Jinntorrek I cowered in the hovercraft. I had just caused the ground around me to explode as well due to me scaring myself. There was a huge dust cloud as a result of the explosion, so I knew Xeon probably saw it. I was scared. What was happening to me? I start hearing my name being called. ' '“Felecia! Felecia, are you okay?!” from the sound of the voice, I could tell it was Xeon. ' '“Xeon!” I jumped out of the hovercraft and ran to him. “Xeon! I’m so scared!” I burry myself in his chest, “All I did was throw my arms back in anger, then everything around me suddenly exploded. What’s wrong with me?!” Xeon could see the terror in my eyes. “So it’s finally happening. I always knew this day would come. Felecia, we need to talk.” Xeon directed me somewhere to sit. After we found a spot, he tried to start to explain. After a few false starts, he finally began, “Felecia, there is a sacred power passed down through generations of the Liam Family. These powers, yes there are two of them, were cast offs of the two strongest Angels to ever exist. The first is the power of Crimson that of which was cast off by Lucifer. The second is the power of Holy Light. This power is more or less given to the reincarnation of this angel; this angel is the more powerful of the two. This angel also was the first angel, and the original man. This angel is Adam Kadamon. Adam cast away his angelic powers when he descended to Earth to become the Original Man. Now, originally, only one person at a time could wield both of these powers, however, that cycle ended with you and your brothers’ birth. Being twins, the power split in two, granting you the Powers of Lucifer’s Crimson Angel, and giving your brother the powers of the Holy Angel Adam Kadamon. Persons who use these are known as wielders of the Jinntorrek, which is ancient Gigian for Awakening. The name doesn’t make much sense in my opinion, but these powers can either help you or destroy you, this goes especially for the Crimson Jinntorrek. The Crimson has been known to take control of the wielder. This being said, most wielders use the Holy Jinntorrek, such as your father.” ' '''I sat there taking in every word. I was shocked when he told me about how mine and his fathers fought together to end the reign of Zanzereth and how they had a run in with God’s army. Xeon said that the army had another name, but he couldn’t remember it, “Also, the Jinntorrek allows for magic mastery. Your father himself was able to execute spells up to level one thousand. His favorite spell, as my father had told me, was ‘Fireball”’ after Xeon said that, I remember back to when I was five. I heard laughing and sounds of amusement coming from my father’s study. When I walked in and said ‘Daddy?’, he jumped and I saw a bright orange sphere fly through the ceiling. He turned at me with a strange look on his face, as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I come back to the present time after I hear Xeon snapping his fingers near my ears. “HUH?! WHA?! NO! I WASN’T LISTENING!” I shout out of confusion. ' '“Eh?” Xeon looks at me weird. He could tell I wasn’t paying attention, but he was a little surprised by my reaction. “Okay-, back on track. Now you know about how magic has it’s opposites and there are also magics that help other magics. The opposite for Crimson is Nature, and the opposite for Holy is Darkness. The most powerful kind of magic is Cosmic magic. Cosmic magic neither has helper magic or opposite magic. Only God can use the most powerful Cosmic Arcane Enchantment known as ‘Rebirth’. The most powerful Crimson Arcane Enchantment is Holy Crimson Sword Dance. Only one man has ever successfully preformed this spell, and his name is Shin-Ryu. I’ve seen Shin-Ryu lately; he seems to be on this planet at the moment. I’m hoping to learn some sword-fighting styles from him. Now the most powerful Holy Arcane Enchantment is known as Judgment. Only one being knows this spell and that is God. It can also be used if you wield the power of Judgment. There are also no spells the manipulate fate, for God deemed spells of that power to powerful to be in the hands of the life forms he created. Now I’d continue with the explanation, but some things are better left unsaid.” Xeon stands up. “C’mon, we need to get you some new clothes.” Xeon grabs me by the hand. “We don’t have time to lose.” ' '''We arrive in the small town in about 20 minutes. I notice a large shopping district towards what I believe to be downtown. Xeon directs me to a clothing stand where he grabs some pants for me. I look at it for one second and say, “No. I only wear skirts.” and with that, Xeon put the pants back and grabbed a denim skirt. I grabbed some boots, a shirt that says “PAIN” and a denim vest. We pay the stand owner for the clothing and immediately go off to change. I’m the first one done and am standing outside the male restroom when I hear Xeon say “SHIT!” out loud. He walks out of the restroom with the jacket he chose torn. I run up to him, “It’s okay, Xeon, we could always buy you another one.” “No, it’s fine, I don’t need it anyway. Let’s get going.” Xeon says. ' '“But, what about my katanas? Don’t I need scabbards for them?” I asked Xeon? ' '“Good point, it’s dangerous to carry katanas without a scabbard. I’ll fashion two out of some wood for you, okay?” said Xeon, “For now, however, you’re gonna have to go without.” ' '“Okay.” And with that, we left the town. ' '''Xeon discussed with me about training, and said that we should start tomorrow. I’m not very keen on fighting, and I’m hoping to just let Xeon do all the work. With the remainder of our money, we managed to buy enough food to last us about a week, starting tonight. ' 'After dinner and some singing, Xeon started to doze off. He was so cute when sleepy. I scooted over to his location, rested my head on his shoulder, and started to hum a lullaby. I looked up and saw him smile. I could tell that he was uncomfortable. I placed my arm in his lap and whispered in his ear, “I love you, Xeon.” ' '''Chapter 3 ' *The Gigian Hierarchy Palace of God* ' I look to the sky out my office window, where I see a blue ocean of atmosphere being tainted by the smoke of war, initiated by the selfish hearts of the Eastern Provinces. This has a painful three days for me, being unable to negotiate with the Eastern Extremists, having to destroy the Easter Trade Center, and hiring this pain of a secretary. I turn to look at my office, thinking of where I’ll be in the future, my plans for this planet and the surrounding Universe not yet solid. I place my right hand on the back of my chair and turn to the door, for I heard a knocking just a second ago. “Come in.” I say. ' 'Alissa the Wise Wolf (talk) 19:12, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Whoops It Glitched again, sorry. Alissa the Wise Wolf (talk) 19:12, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Thank you!~ I like to have opinions from my friends, and yours was greatly appreciated, Thank you very much~ <3 -bows- Alissa the Wise Wolf (talk) 19:58, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Help >.< I pasted the story on my Felecia Liam page. It kinda broke in the process.could you fix it please. o.o Alissa the Wise Wolf (talk) 20:47, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Tech admin to do list please: *Change wiki font to Verdana *Try SOMETHING to fix navi background if you can If you can't get those I can try. I notice you have been inactive lately so. -- TheGreatKuzon! (talk) 04:03, May 23, 2014 (UTC)